chroniclesofarnfandomcom-20200214-history
Argent Tor
Argent Tor, or in old Arness "Silver Tower", is an academy in the North Marches and seat of the Order of Stars . The stronghold is three towers, one larger than the two others, set upon a rocky shelf against the eastern slopes of the Shield Mountains south of the Black River. Links *Map:Amethine-Coast History During the early years of the Azure Council, the thought had been raised to create a tower for the order to use as its own. Normally Towers and Priories were created by a noble lord or perhaps by the followers of Gizad and were shared with members of the Council but none were built expressly for their use. 'Reconstruction' The ruins of the old Solonari tower located on the rocky shelf along the western slopes of the Kessian Mountains. Originally hidden behind an illusory veil, the structure was abandoned after the High Elves were attacked during the Witchgate Wars . The Argent Tor was reconstructed as a joint effort by the House of Argen and the House of Aragon. The twin brothers that ruled those houses at the same time; Tyrel of House Argen and Jaryth of House Aragon put forth the materials and men to construct a home for the Azure Council which was now embroiled with the Keepers of the Eternal Flame and had to leave the Kels. The construction was began in the year 868 KR and completed in 878 KR. During the Azure Year , 873 KR , the Order of Stars met upon the grounds of the Argent Tor to assist in its creation and magical defense. With the combined magic of nearly three dozen wizards, the rock was hewn from the side of the mountain to make additional room for the three towers and the protective curtain wall. Additionally, the wizards were able to speed up the work on the outter curtain wall and defensive trench. They were taking no chances that the Keepers of the Eternal Flame or their allies would try and seige their new fortress. 'Later Years' Argent Tor was seiged by the Crusade during the second witch war, The only thing that saved the tower from being destroyed was their protective shield wall powered by four large crystals that floated above the parapets on the outter wall. Features The fortress is not simply the three towers which were once a ruined outpost of the Solanari. The entire shelf has been repurposed to suit the needs of the Azure Council. 'Dry Moat' The dry moat is approximately one hundred yards across with a single, stone bridge that's barely two wagons wide to cross it. The moat is another fifty or so feet deep. 'Perimeter Wall' The perimeter wall sets inside the dry moat and stands nearly thirty feet tall. Fashioned out of nearby stone cut out of the rocky slopes on either side, the wall has several 'points' along its length which allow archers or other ranged response to any attack. A massive gate can be closed to prevent access across the stone bridge, sealing the wall from attack. Additionally, upon each 'point' is a large crystal foci set to allow the facilitation of defensive and offensive spells such as shield walls and fireballs. 'Grounds' *Gardens: The gardens of the fortress stretch out between the perimeter wall and the fortress itself. Rich soil was brought in to facilitate the growth of several trees and such to create a small forest within the rocky shelf. In and around the forest are several gardens used to grow herbs and materials needed by the wizards who live and work within the fortress. 'Base' The base constitutes the foundation upon which the three towers rest. A large gate is set in the base allowing access to the chambers within and the towers above. *Storage *Dining Hall *''Library: (see also: Library of Argent Tor )'' **''Bindery'' **''Scribery'' **''Archives'' 'North Tower' The towers are each nine stories tall. There are three stories at the base for novice quarters, three floors in the middle for Master's Quarters and three stories at the top for research space. *Novice Chambers *Masters Chambers *Research Chambers 'South Tower' Same description and layout as the North tower. *Novice Chambers *Masters Chambers *Research Chambers 'Central Tower' *Council Chambers *Officer's Chambers (See Master's Chambers above) 'Launch Bay' Hidden in the mountain side behind the tower is a launch bay where Sky Barges were stored when the location was still a Solonari outpost. The hanger holds: *one large sky barge, *two sky ships *four sky boats. Residence (see Library of Argent Tor ) Wizards and Apprenti are housed in either the north or south towers. Known Residents Character/Argent Tor Category:Temple/Gizad Category:Tor Category:Event/868 KR Category:Event/878 KR Category:Fortress/Solonari Category:Ruin Category:Ruin/Elf Category:Ruin/Solonari Category:Settlement Category:West Marches Category:Holding Category:Order of the Stars